Unrealized Love
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang siswi sekolah menengah biasa yang baru mengenal cinta. Ia sekelas dengan seorang pemuda bernama Naruto selama tiga tahun. Selama itu juga, ia menaruh hati pada Naruto. Namun, ia merasa bahwa Naruto menyimpan rasa terhadap sahabatnya. Ketika ia berusaha untuk mundur dan melupakan perasaannya, Naruto malah sebaliknya. Meski sulit, ia harus mengambil keputusan terbaik.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unrealized Love © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

.

.

.

**~Unrealized Love~**

.

.

.

**Naruto's point of view**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Sekarang, aku sudah kelas tiga SMA. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Tapi, jika aku lulus dari SMA ini. SMA Konoha.

Seperti biasa, aku tiba di sekolah beberapa menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai. Itu memang kebiasaanku yang susah dihilangkan. Penyebab utamanya, karena bangun kesiangan. Itu kebiasaanku juga. Ternyata, kebiasaanku tidak ada yang baik.

Aku berjalan di koridor yang sudah mulai ramai. Sesekali, aku saling bertegur sapa dengan teman-temanku dari kelas lain. Kelasku memang termasuk jauh dari tempat parkir. Aku adalah warga dari kelas XII-3, sedangkan tempat parkir lebih dekat dengan kelas XII-1.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kelas XII-1, akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia cantik dan pintar. Sepertinya, aku menyukainya. Sesuai dugaanku, saat inipun dia sudah ada di kelasnya. Berbincang dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain, karena bel memang belum berbunyi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan semangat ke kelasku, kelas XII-3. Kulihat beberapa teman sekelasku masih berdiri di depan kelas. Mereka senyum-senyum nggak jelas ke arahku.

"Oi, Naruto! Tumben nggak telat."

Si penyayang anjing itu pasti sedang meledekku. Terlihat sekali dari senyumannya itu.

"Biasanya, aku juga datang jam segini," balasku, pura-pura kesal. "Ayo masuk! Bentar lagi bel 'kan…" lanjutku.

"Itu baru namanya semangat, Naruto! Yeah!"

Si alis tebal itu kadang nggak nyambung juga. Apa hubungannya ngajak masuk sama semangat? Kenapa aku yang jadi bingung sendiri? Dia yang nggak nyambung, atau aku sendiri yang nggak nyambung? Wah, aku jadi _error _cuma gara-gara si rambut berkilau.

Daripada mikirin sesuatu yang nggak penting, lebih baik langsung masuk saja. Aku melihat sekeliling kelas. Dia sudah datang. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Teman curhatku itu hanya tersenyum padaku, saat melihatku datang. Kenapa ada perasaan berbeda saat melihatnya? Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutku. Jantungku juga berdegup lebih kencang. Sepertinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku seperti ini. Entahlah. Nanti saat istirahat, aku akan bicara padanya. Aku ingin bertanya tentang Sakura-_chan_, sahabatnya.

.

.

.

**Hinata's point of view**

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku malas ke kantin, jadi aku menolak ajakan teman-temanku. Aku sedang ingin di kelas saja untuk saat ini. Duduk di bangkuku sendiri dan membaca novel yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu.

"Hinata…"

Pemilik suara ini…

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Ternyata, memang wajahnya yang kulihat saat kudongakkan kepalaku.

"Aku boleh ganggu 'kan…"

Aku gugup sekali. Entah kenapa, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat dia dekat denganku. Apalagi saat melihat senyumnya. Aku harus menjawab apa? Kurasa, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Melihat persetujuanku, dia memposisikan diri di bangku depan mejaku. Dia menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Kenapa memandangiku terus sih? Sepertinya wajahku sudah memerah saat ini, karena kurasakan panas di sana. Saat seperti ini, aku malah tidak punya keberanian untuk memandang matanya. Kenapa aku harus jadi cewek pemalu sih?

Aku memang pura-pura baca novel untuk menghindari kontak mata. Tapi, indera pendengaranku tetap terfokus padanya.

"Hinata, aku rasa aku menyukai…"

Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Menyukai siapa? Apa dia…

"… Sakura-_chan_…"

Ternyata memang tepat. Aku sudah lama menduganya. Ternyata, dia mendekatiku hanya karena ingin mendapatkan informasi tentang sahabatku. Sudah lama aku ingin mendapatkan kepastian ini. Ternyata memang sakit. Sangat sakit saat mendengar orang yang kusukai mengatakan suka kepada cewek lain. Terlebih pada sahabatku sendiri. Selama ini, aku yang selalu mengharapkannya. Mengharapkan hatinya berpaling padaku. Tapi, kalau sudah tahu begini, mungkin perlahan akan kucoba untuk mundur. Pertanyaannya, apa aku bisa?

"Lalu?"

Aku mencoba merespon curhatannya kali ini.

"Apa sudah ada yang disukainya?"

Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Kalau aku mengatakan ada yang sudah disukainya, aku takut Naruto-_kun _akan patah hati. Tapi, jika aku mengatakan tidak, berarti aku berbohong.

"Dia banyak yang menyukai lho…"

Ternyata jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku sudah tahu sih… Dia kan cantik, juga pintar. Pasti jadi idola para cowok di SMA ini."

Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Jika dibandingkan denganku, maka aku bukan apa-apanya. Dari suaranya terdengar sedih saat mengatakannya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini? Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan perasaannya. Tapi, apakah dia pernah memikirkan perasaanku?

"Sudah, lupakan itu Hinata. Haha…"

Kenapa dia masih bisa tertawa dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Setidaknya, aku jadi lega setelah curhat padamu. Makasih ya…"

Perlahan kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku. Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke arahnya. Itu tangan miliknya. Dia kembali menunjukkan senyum mautnya padaku. Senyuman yang selama ini menyihirku untuk tak berpaling darinya. Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Membuat perasaanku terombang-ambing. Kalau seperti ini, aku takut tidak bisa melenyapkan perasaanku padanya.

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Langit sore yang berwarna jingga, menjadi latar belakang dua sahabat yang mengayuh sepeda bersama sepulang sekolah. Mereka adalah, Hinata dan sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut merah muda sewarna bunga sakura di musim semi.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Hinata memecah ketenangan yang semula menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ya… Ada apa Hinata?" Sakura menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Kau mengerti tentang perasaan Naruto-_kun_ kepadamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu. Dia itu sering kirim sms puisi-puisi nggak jelas. Jangan-jangan cuma _copas_," jawab Sakura dengan malas.

"Oh, begitu…" Hinata menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya, karena tidak melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Nggak apa-apa sih…" Hinata hanya tersenyum setelahnya. Membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum bersama. Dua orang bersahabat itu melajukan sepedanya kembali dengan semangat. Hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah di sebuah persimpangan.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Hinata duduk di meja belajar yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Lampu di kamarnya sepertinya kurang terang untuk belajar, karena Hinata harus menyalakan lampu tambahan di meja belajarnya. Sekarang, ia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang didapatkannya beberapa jam yang lalu dari sekolah.

Ponselnya yang bergetar di meja belajarnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-buku di hadapannya. Hinata meraih ponselnya, dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Lagi ngapain, Hon?**_

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang mengiriminya sms. Tapi, ia tidak cukup satu kali untuk membaca satu kalimat tanya di layar ponselnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus melakukannya.

'_Hon_? Maksudnya apa nih? Naruto-kun tidak pernah memanggilku seperti ini sebelumnya,' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata membalas pesan yang datang dari Naruto.

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Hon? Maksudnya?**_

Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel Hinata mulai bergetar lagi. Menandakan ada pesan baru.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Hon=Honey**_

_**Ngetik 'Hinata' terlalu panjang, jadinya 'Hon' aja.**_

_**Mirip-mirip kan… Hehe… :D**_

_**Nggak suka ya?**_

Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan dari Naruto. Entah kenapa, ia merasa melayang. Perasaannya meluap-luap. Tapi ia juga sadar, bahwa panggilan Naruto yang satu ini tidak lebih dari panggilan kepada sahabatnya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang semua itu.

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba?**_

Ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Nggak apa-apa sih…**_

_**Pengen aja.**_

_**Eh, pertanyaanku yang tadi belum dijawab…**_

'Pertanyaan?' batin Hinata. Hinata melihat lagi pesan-pesan dari Naruto. Dimulai dari pesan pertamanya. Setelah itu, jarinya kembali menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya.

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Sekarang sedang memandang layar hp, dan membalas sms dari Naruto-kun… :D**_

_**Sebelumnya sih, sedang ngerjain tugas.**_

Sekarang, Hinata menunggu sedikit lama untuk mendapat pesan lagi dari Naruto.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Jadi, aku ganggu ya?**_

_**Ya udah deh, met belajar Hon…**_

Hinata merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibalas. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di samping kanan buku-bukunya, dan kembali memfokuskan diri dengan tugas yang sebelumnya dikerjakannya. Ia juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang sudah di depan mata.

.

.

.

Suatu hari pada jam istirahat, Hinata lagi-lagi tidak keluar kelas hanya untuk membaca novel. Sebenarnya ia hanya perlu penyegaran dari buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Hinata, ajari aku matematika dong… Kemarin, nilai ulanganmu dapat sempurna kan…" Laki-laki berambut coklat langsung nyerocos sambil senyum-senyum, saat menduduki kursi di depan meja Hinata.

Hinata menutup novelnya, dan membalas senyum laki-laki di depannya. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi teman sekelasnya sejak SMP.

"Kiba-_kun_ kan juga dapat bagus… Delapan puluh 'kan…"

"Iya sih, tapi 'kan nggak sebagus nilaimu…" Kiba masih melanjutkan senyumnya.

"Oi, kalian lagi ngapain? Kayaknya seru…" Sebuah suara datang dari ambang pintu. Si pemilik suara mendekati Hinata dan Kiba, kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Hinata. "Aku gabung ya…" lanjutnya dengan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja, Naruto," ucap Kiba yang memasang tampang kesal.

"Memangnya kalian tadi ngomongin apaan?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Itu rahasia," jawab Kiba sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Hinata hanya diam saja. Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat, karena Naruto menempati tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku susul Kiba dulu ya, _Hon_…" ucap Naruto tenang, seraya berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyamai langkah Kiba yang sudah mulai menyusuri koridor.

'Bukannya dia memanggilku seperti itu hanya waktu kirim sms?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, yang kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Hinata mencoba menekan perasaannya yang mulai bergejolak lagi. Ia mengalihkan pikirannya pada novel di tangannya.

Di waktu yang sama, Naruto berhasil menyusul Kiba. Merangkulnya dari belakang dan berjalan berdampingan di koridor.

"Kau tadi ngomongin apa sama Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau _jealous_ 'kan?" Kiba balik bertanya.

"Kau kan tahu siapa yang kusuka…"

"Kau yakin?"

"Dia cantik, pintar, terus…"

"Maksa amat sih! Jangan tertarik pada seseorang hanya karena parasnya. Sebab, keelokan paras bisa musnah."

"Bicaramu puitis amat sih! Kesambet dimana?" Naruto kembali bertanya, sambil mendorong tubuh Kiba sedikit menjauh darinya. Membuat Kiba sedikit oleng.

"Kau ini!" bentak Kiba sedikit kesal. "Memangnya kau mau mengikutiku sampai toilet ya?" lanjut Kiba dengan seringai aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Naruto hanya bergidik setelah mendengarnya.

"Pikirkan lagi tentang perasaanmu… Aku tahu siapa yang sebenernya kau suka," ucap Kiba sebelum meninggalkan Naruto, yang kali ini tidak menunjukkan wajah jenakanya.

.

.

.

**Naruto's point of view**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian. Akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Aku harus yakin kalau aku akan lulus. Ya, kami semua pasti lulus.

Aku ingin cepat pulang saja. Mendinginkan otak, dengan tidur misalnya. Aku lelah sekali. Berjalan ke parkiran pun rasanya malas. Kulihat Hinata sedang duduk sendiri di bangku sebelah tempat parkir. Sedang apa dia? Parkiran sudah mulai sepi sih… Semua pasti juga cepat-cepat pulang, sama sepertiku.

"_Hon_…"

Apa dia masih asing ya dengan cara memanggilku yang baru? Sepertinya dia menoleh ke arahku hanya karena mendengar suaraku.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Aku bertanya sambil menduduki tempat kosong di sebelah Hinata. Seperti biasa, dia hanya menunduk dan tidak berani memandang mataku.

"Aku menunggu Sakura-_chan_…"

"Aku temani ya…"

Kenapa aku menawarkannya? Bukannya tadi aku ingin cepat pulang?

"Naruto-_kun_, ingin bertemu Sakura-_chan_ ya?"

"Eh?"

Kenapa Hinata mengira begitu? Memangnya aku ingin menemui Sakura-_chan_? Aku bahkan tidak berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya. Apa aku hanya ingin menemani Hinata?

"Ehm… Aku cuma mau ngobrol denganmu."

"Sakura-_chan_ pernah bilang, kalau suara Naruto-_kun_ merdu saat bernyanyi…"

Aku bilang ingin ngobrol denganmu, bukan berarti yang ingin kubicarakan adalah Sakura-_chan_…

"Oh…"

Entah kenapa aku malas memberikan respon.

"Kenapa hanya begitu? Menurutku juga merdu kok."

"Benarkah?"

Aku nggak percaya kalau barusan aku teriak antusias. Ada apa sih dengan diriku? Lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah konyolku. Kenapa tiba-tiba gugup ya?

"Oh iya, kau mau kuliah dimana?" tanyaku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Universitas Suna," jawabnya tenang.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak rela jika dia jauh dariku. Perasaanku tidak seperti biasanya. Aneh. Sama seperti waktu dia hanya berdua dengan Kiba. Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Tapi, kenapa?

"Naruto-_kun_ dimana?"

Pertanyaannya membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Universitas Konoha," jawabku malas.

Apa dia menyadari perubahan nada suaraku? Kuharap tidak.

"Kenapa?"

Sepertinya harapanku sia-sia. Dia memang peka. Aku harus bilang apa? Apa aku harus mengatakan, 'Jangan pergi jauh dari Konoha'? Mana bisa…

"Kau tahu, banyak lulusan SMA favorit yang mengincar Universitas Suna lho… Kau nggak takut?"

Apa yang kukatakan? Bodoh! Bukannya memberi semangat… Aku malah seperti meremehkannya saja…

"Nggak apa-apa 'kan. Namanya juga mencoba. Universitas Konoha juga nggak kalah populer. _Ganbatte ne_…"

Kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum setelah aku mengatakannya? Hatinya terbuat dari apa sih? Aku jadi merasa nggak enak. Setidaknya, aku akan memberikan senyum terbaikku kali ini.

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Liburan akhir semester sudah dimulai. Para murid kelas XII tinggal menunggu hasil tentang kelulusannya. Di saat liburan seperti ini, Hinata semakin sering mendapatkan pesan dari Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan maksud dari pesan-pesan Naruto, yang kebanyakan isinya adalah sebuah perhatian untuknya. Ia mengira, Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat atau mungkin adik. Karena akhir-akhir ini, Hinata sudah mulai menerima kalau perasaannya tidak bisa dipaksakan kepada orang lain. Ia bahkan menemukan sosok seorang kakak pada diri Naruto, yang selalu mengayominya.

Hinata sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil nonton TV di dalam kamarnya. Karena liburan, ia memuaskan dirinya sendiri untuk nonton acara kesukaannya yang ditayangkan di jam tidur. Alasan lain, karena ia memang belum merasa ngantuk. Tiba-tiba, ponsel yang diletakkannya di meja samping ranjang bergetar.

'Siapa sih malem-malem?' pikirnya.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Cinta bukan puisi.**_

_**Tapi kata hati.**_

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya saat membaca pesan dari Naruto. 'Apa maksudnya?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Maksudnya?**_

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa deg-degan menunggu balasan dari Naruto. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya dan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Karena baru kali ini Naruto mengiriminya pesan yang mengandung kata 'cinta'.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Aku menyukaimu, Hinata…**_

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia bahkan harus membacanya berulang-ulang untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa apa yang dibacanya tidak salah.

.

.

.

**Hinata's point of view**

Apa ini? Naruto pasti bercanda. Mungkin dia sedang melakukan taruhan, misalnya. Atau mungkin hanya untuk mengerjaiku. Memangnya ini tanggal berapa? Apa sedang _April Mop_? Tapi bukan.

Kenapa aku jadi gemetaran begini? Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk mengetikkan balasan untuknya.

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Jangan bercanda… :D**_

Aku gugup sekali. Bahkan hanya untuk menunggu balasan darinya.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Hei, aku serius…**_

Aku tidak percaya. Bukannya selama ini yang disukainya adalah Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa aku hanya sebagai pelariannya?

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Bukannya yang Naruto-kun suka adalah Sakura-chan?**_

Seperti apa jawabannya?

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Sepertinya aku salah mengartikan perasaanku padanya.**_

_**Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak kelas X.**_

_**Hanya saja, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.**_

Apa? Yang benar saja? Lalu, kenapa dia terus-terusan menanyakan tentang Sakura-_chan_ padaku?

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Kenapa selama ini terus menanyakan Sakura-chan padaku?**_

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Alasan utamanya, karena ingin dekat denganmu…**_

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Kau bahkan bilang menyukainya…**_

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Aku hanya ingin tahu responmu…**_

Bohong. Pasti bohong. Aku pasti hanya pelariannya. Saat dia sudah ditolak Sakura-_chan_, dia datang padaku. Aku harus menanyakannya pada Sakura-_chan_…

_**To: Sakura-chan**_

_**Maaf ganggu malem-malem…**_

_**Aku cuma mau tanya…**_

_**Apa Naruto-kun pernah nembak Sakura-chan?**_

Sakura-_chan_ jawabnya lama. Apa sudah tidur ya? Aku jadi merasa nggak enak.

_**From: Sakura-chan**_

_**Nggak apa-apa, aku belum tidur kok.**_

_**Nggak pernah, Hinata…**_

_**Emangnya kenapa?**_

Nggak pernah? Berarti, Naruto-_kun_ nggak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura-_chan_. Lalu, kenapa jadi padaku? Apa doaku selama ini dijawab? Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?

_**To: Sakura-chan**_

_**Nggak apa-apa sih…**_

_**Tanya aja.**_

Bergetar lagi. Dari Naruto-_kun_…

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Jawabannya?**_

Aku harus menjawab apa? Apa yang harus kukatakan?

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Aku nggak bisa jawab sekarang…**_

Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan nggak tahu, kapan aku bisa menjawabnya… Dan aku harus menjawabnya dengan apa?

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap…**_

Kenapa harus sekarang, Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa di saat aku sudah bisa merelakanmu? Kenapa di saat aku tidak lagi mengharapkan balasan atas perasaanku? Kenapa aku belum bisa percaya padamu? Aku ragu. Aku masih meragukan perasaanmu padaku.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pernyataannya lewat sms, Naruto-_kun_ masih saja bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Aku masih bisa tenang karena ini masih liburan. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus menunjukkan sikap yang bagaimana saat bertemu nanti. Kurasa, aku sudah membuatnya menunggu lama untuk mengetahui jawabanku. Terlalu lama hanya untuk sebuah jawaban yang akan kuutarakan…

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Aku belum bisa…**_

Bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan marah? Tapi, aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana…

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Oh, begitu…**_

Kenapa jawabnya hanya seperti itu?

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Pagi ini, Naruto sudah datang ke sekolahnya bersama Kiba. Mereka duduk-duduk di bangku dekat tempat parkir. Suasana sekolah tidak terlalu ramai, karena masih masa liburan. Mereka datang untuk kabar kelulusan dan mengetahui pengumuman dari hasil ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

"Aku ditolak…" Naruto memecah keheningan yang semula tercipta di antara dirinya dan Kiba.

"Eh? Kok bisa? Bukannya dia juga menyukaimu?" Kiba terlihat tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Masa' sih? Kenapa nggak ngasih tahu dari dulu?" tanya Naruto yang kelihatan sedikit kesal kali ini.

"Kau 'kan nggak nanya… Kau juga nggak peka…" jawab Kiba dengan entengnya.

"Bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!" Kiba meneriakkannya di dekat telinga kanan Naruto, membuat Naruto harus mengusap telinganya berkali-kali. Setelahnya, Naruto hanya bisa mencibir. "Kadang kala, kau tidak menghargai orang yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati, hingga kau kehilangan dia. Saat itu, tiada guna menyesalinya…" lanjut Kiba dengan tenang.

"Bicaramu emang kedengeran ngaco, tapi ada benarnya juga…" Naruto terlihat murung kali ini. "Sejak kapan sih kau jadi sok puitis?" tanya Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya, dan melihat ke arah Kiba yang menunjukkan senyum nggak jelas.

"Tentu saja sejak aku jatuh cinta…" ucap Kiba, dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang semakin nggak jelas artinya.

Naruto jadi merinding, melihat perubahan sikap dari sosok yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak masuk SMA tersebut. "Ayo ke kelas!" ajak Naruto yang sudah mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

.

.

.

**Hinata's point of view**

Sejak penolakanku, Naruto-_kun_ tidak pernah mengirimiku sms lagi. Apa aku akan bertemu Naruto-kun hari ini? Aku harus menunjukkan wajah yang bagaimana? Aku takut tidak bisa menunjukkan senyum padanya? Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya?

Kulihat dia sedang bersama Kiba-_kun_ dan yang lainnya di depan kelas. Sekolah sudah mulai ramai dengan para murid kelas XII. Sepertinya aku tidak akan ke kelas kali ini. Kuputuskan, aku akan tetap bersama Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_, sahabatku yang lain dari kelas XII-2.

Seharusnya ini menjadi hari kelulusan yang menyenangkan. Kami dari SMA Konoha lulus semua. Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto-_kun_. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal. Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke arahnya. Dia hanya melihat sekilas ke arahku, kemudian dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Apa dia membenciku?

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Hinata sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya yang akan dibawa ke Suna. Satu minggu lagi, Hinata sudah memulai masa orientasi siswa di Universitas Suna. Gerakan tangannya yang meletakkan pakaian di kopor, terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar di samping tempatnya duduk.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Gomen ne, akhir-akhir ini aku bersikap buruk padamu.**_

_**Aku hanya butuh waktu.**_

_**Mulai sekarang, kita mulai dari nol ya… :D**_

Hinata tersenyum sambil terus memandangi layar ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian, tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tapi, senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya.

'Kenapa harus kau yang minta maaf? Seharusnya aku… Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_… Cinta pertamaku…' batin Hinata.

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Arigatou, Naruto-kun…**_

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian…

**Hinata's point of view**

Akhirnya, aku kembali lagi ke Konoha. Kampung halamanku. Setelah lima tahun di Suna dan jarang pulang, sekarang aku bisa kembali menghirup udara sejuk di Konoha setiap hari. Aku lulus kuliah dalam waktu empat tahun. Hanya saja, aku menggunakan satu tahun untuk mendapatkan pengalaman kerja di sana.

Konoha tidak banyak mengalami perubahan. Aku benar-benar merindukan Konoha, keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan tentu saja seseorang yang masih mendominasi hatiku.

Sekarang, aku sedang menata pakaianku ke lemari. Getaran di ponselku membuatku harus mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. Ini seperti _deja vu_. Sepertinya beberapa tahun yang lalu aku pernah mengalaminya, hanya saja yang kukerjakan sebelumnya adalah sebaliknya.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Aku dengar, kau sudah pulang.**_

_**Tahun ini, kau nggak boleh melewatkan reuni lagi.**_

_**Aku akan menjemputmu, Hon… :D**_

Entah kenapa, aku jadi tersenyum sendiri membacanya. Dia memang nggak pernah berubah.

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Kenapa masih memanggilku dengan 'Hon'?**_

_**Nggak takut ceweknya marah?**_

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Kau benar-benar ketinggalan gosip.**_

_**Aku menjomblo sejak lima tahun lalu.**_

_**Gara-gara kau…**_

Aku benar-benar nggak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Dia itu memang selalu bisa membuat wajahku memanas. Eh, ponselku bergetar lagi.

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Nanti saat bertemu lagi, aku akan menyatakannya langsung.**_

_**Kali ini, aku yakin kau tidak akan menolakku… :D**_

Kenapa dia terlihat yakin sekali. Tapi, aku rasa yang dikatakannya ada benarnya. Dia sudah menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Kau terlalu yakin… :D**_

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Itu harus… :D**_

_**Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang 'belum'?**_

_**Kau nggak bilang 'tidak'.**_

_**To: Naruto-kun**_

_**Jadi, kau memperhatikannya?**_

_**From: Naruto-kun**_

_**Tentu saja… :D**_

Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri? Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagiaku. Aku harus bersyukur karena Naruto-_kun_ cepat menyadari perasaannya. Aku juga harus bersyukur karena dia bersedia menungguku.

Sekarang, aku rela menjadi pelariannya. Pelariannya yang terakhir…

.

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.

**Gomen ne, jika tidak jelas dan datar-datar saja. Jujur, saya tidak bisa membuat oneshot. Unrealized Love adalah oneshot pertama saya. Ini sebenarnya juga cuma coba-coba. Saya bersyukur kalau ada yang mau baca, apalagi bersedia review.**

**Special thanks to****:**

**Miss Japanese, Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem, Far Far Away, Phiendha.**

**Readers, Reviewers.**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


End file.
